


Words unspoken

by tanwenmc



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Drinking, Brainwashing, Character(s) Wanted It But Not Like This, F/F, Human/Vampire Relationship, Mind Control, Rapist Taunts Victim That Victim's Love Interest Won't Want Them Now, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanwenmc/pseuds/tanwenmc
Summary: Wherein a vampire makes plans to snare and neutralize the one hunting her.





	Words unspoken

Laurine plunked down at an empty high-top table near the bar and reached down to massage her feet. She always enjoyed going out with her girlfriends, but she was afraid that she might actually have sprained something this time. Best to give it a few minutes and see how she felt.

She looked up at the sound of the chair across from her scraping the floor. "I told you, I'm—" 

The scolding she had been about to give one of her friends for coming after her was cut short when she realized the person who'd taken the seat was a stranger. Laurine was absolutely certain that she'd have remembered meeting this woman before. The complexion of her warm, richly colored amber skin was flawless, almost seeming to shine despite the dim lights of the club. Her large, dark eyes seemed to almost have a physical force behind them, capturing Laurine's gaze in a heartbeat and holding her completely motionless.

"Hello," the stranger said, her voice rich and resonant despite all the background noise. Laurine couldn't help but feel a shiver run up her spine at that voice, the kind of voice you could listen to for hours and not get bored. "I apologize for disturbing you. I, too, needed to sit a moment." 

"I — it's not a problem," Laurine said, unable to tear her gaze away from the other woman's perfect features. Especially the eyes. She was drowning in those tranquil liquid pools.

"You're a pretty one, aren't you?" A slender, graceful hand reached out to touch Laurine's cheek. It was far too intimate a gesture from someone she'd just met, but Laurine found she didn't mind at all.

"Th-thank you."

"What's your name?"

"Laurine," she said, absurdly pleased that the woman had asked.

"A pretty name for a pretty girl." The stranger withdrew her hand, and Laurine felt oddly bereft. "You may call me Odette."

"Odette." Somehow, the name seemed to fit her perfectly, and Laurine smiled. "It's very nice to meet you, Odette."

"Likewise," Odette replied, a smile flickering across her face. Laurine's heart skipped more than a few beats at that smile. "I'd really like to get to know you better, Laurine, and this isn't quite the best place for it. How about we go somewhere more private?"

"Oh, that would be nice." Under different circumstances, Laurine would've felt like that was an insanely asinine thing to say, but it didn't bother her now.

"Do you live nearby?"

"Yes, just a few blocks away. It's why I like to come here. I can just walk home."

"Perfect," Odette purred, taking Laurine's hand in hers, running her fingers across Laurine's palm, then beginning to trace a slow circle. Electricity ran from where Odette's fingers touched her, ran up her arm and down through her body. "Shall we go, then?"

Laurine nodded, her gaze still entirely fixed upon Odette's face. Odette drew her down from the chair gently, keeping hold of Laurine's hand as they walked. As though there was any danger of Laurine walking away now.

The night was not a cold one, thankfully; it was one of the things that Laurine liked about living in Aldcoast. The climate was temperate and mild year-round, with a few extreme exceptions in the summer and winter. But it was fall now, and still several weeks away from the winter equinox. Laurine hadn't even bothered with a jacket, since she'd chosen to wear a long-sleeved cobalt blue top that (she was always told) complemented her eyes nicely.

Odette didn't speak during the short walk to Laurine's place, and Laurine wasn't about to start a conversation with this strangely enchanting woman. Odette might realize how boring and drab Laurine really was, how her Friday night excursions with her girlfriends were the most exciting thing she did on a regular basis. Laurine was a corporate accountant, after all; everyone thought that being an accountant was boring and that working for a corporation sucked the soul out of you.

Laurine fished out her keys from her pants pocket and opened her door, then walked in. To her surprise, Odette didn't follow. Laurine frowned, that detail seeming to tickle something at the back of her mind. 

"Well, aren't you going to invite me in?" Odette asked, and Laurine forgot the thing that she had been trying to remember.

"Please come in, Odette," Laurine said, her heart pounding faster as she watched the other woman cross the threshold. Odette closed the door behind her and locked it. 

"Can — can I get you something to drink?" It was the sort of thing she felt she ought to say.

"I'm fine for now, pretty girl. Perhaps later." Odette looked around and took Laurine's hand once more, drawing her into the living room and down onto the couch. "That's much better. Much more … _intimate._ " 

"Uh huh," Laurine agreed dimly, once again fully caught up in the other woman's gaze.

"Tell me, Laurine, is there anyone … _special_ … in your life?"

"No, not for a while."

Odette tutted her disapproval, fingers resuming their slow circle across Laurine's palm. "Such a shame. A beautiful young woman like yourself shouldn't be alone. You should have someone that tells you how beautiful you are every day, someone who is so clearly drawn to you." Her fingers slid under the sleeve of Laurine's shirt and inched further up. Laurine couldn't help but shiver at the touch. "Are you _sure_ there isn't anyone? Think hard for me, Laurine. Think about the people who've come into your life recently and haven't left."

"I hired a supernatural specialist recently," Laurine said, the words seeming to come out without conscious thought. "Kailyn. She keeps dropping by to make sure that the poltergeist is really gone. She says sometimes they can come back."

"And do you think this Kailyn fancies you?"

"M-maybe." Laurine's cheeks flushed hot all of a sudden. She hadn't really thought about it, but … "She comes by regularly and she always wants to talk for a bit. Sometimes she has something nice, a gift someone gave her that she wants to share."

Odette withdrew her hand, her smile growing triumphant. "And what do you think of me?"

"I can't believe you're talking to me." The words came out in a rush. "You're fascinating and beautiful and you want to get to know me better and I really, really, um, I want to let you." Her cheeks grew hotter, as did her core as she finally acknowledged the raw desire that Odette's presence was engendering in her.

"You find me attractive?"

"You might be the most attractive person I've ever met."

Odette leaned in and kissed Laurine, and Laurine melted under the intensity of that kiss. It was hungry and possessive, wanting to claim every inch of Laurine, who was in no mood to resist.

When Odette finally pulled away, Laurine felt breathless and weak. Odette leaned in to rest a hand under Laurine's chin, tilting it up so that Laurine was once again drawn into her gaze. "Listen carefully, Laurine. I want you to call Kailyn. Tell her she needs to come by now. Say whatever you have to in order to convince her. Can you do that for me, pretty one?"

"I can do that," Laurine said when she'd finally regained enough of herself to speak.

" _Very_ good," Odette said, and stole another quick kiss from Laurine's lips. "And while we wait, there's a few more things we need to discuss…"

* * *

Kailyn stopped on the threshold, as she always did; needing that one extra moment to bolster her courage before she went up and knocked on Laurine's door. Normally, she hated late night emergency calls and charged accordingly, but for Laurine… 

Kailyn had fallen for the other woman the first time they'd met. Laurine was tall and willowy, exactly the type to make Kailyn weak in the knees. It was inappropriate to ask a client out, so Kailyn put that aside while she dealt with Laurine's poltergeist problem. 

And, well, it really was typical to make follow-up calls with poltergeists. Except she should've stopped after the second return visit, but she couldn't stay away from the other woman. Every time, Kailyn kicked herself for not asking Laurine out on a date. Her coworkers thought it was hilarious and had bets on when Kailyn would actually get up the courage.

She put those thoughts aside and tried to get into a professional mindset, rapping smartly on the door. A few moments later, Laurine opened it. "Hi, Kailyn."

There was something different about Laurine tonight… was she drunk? Had she only imagined that the poltergeist had finally come back? Kailyn stepped inside quickly, closing the door. "Hello, Laurine. It's good to see you again."

"I'll just bet it is," a third voice said, and Kailyn's heart sank to the floor, her stomach twisting itself in knots. She knew that voice.

The vampire calling herself Odette stepped out from the living room, eyes blazing with triumph as she laid a hand on Laurine's shoulder. Laurine seemed to melt into the vampire's touch, making a soft sound of pleasure as Odette caressed her face.

"Let her go," Kailyn hissed, her hand shaking as she reached for a knife that wasn't there. "She's innocent. She's never done anything to warrant your interest."

"Except catch _your_ attention, darling." Odette smiled, her hand tracing across Laurine's arm before shifting across to Laurine's breasts. Laurine made a soft sound of pleasure, her eyes going half-lidded. "You really should have asked her out before this, you know. If she'd come to care for you, it would have been much harder to ensnare her. And she would have. Isn't that right, pretty one?"

"I would have said yes if you asked me out," Laurine said in a light, airy tone, the words seeming to just float away from your lips. "You're really nice and you make me laugh."

"Did you tell her to say that?" Kailyn demanded.

"Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't. Either way — you'll never have her now. Not when your actions left her as a pretty, pretty present for me to unwrap." Odette moved with vampire swiftness to sink her teeth into Laurine's neck, sharp white fangs piercing the spot on Laurine's dusky mahogany skin that Kailyn had always longed to kiss. Laurine's mouth opened and she let out a low moan, a sound that made Kailyn's center throb with desire. Odette pulled back, licking the blood from her lips. "That's it, pretty one. Remember what I said while we were waiting for Kailyn."

"I can't resist your power." Laurine's breath was ragged, her body sagging against Odette's. "Your power is in your eyes and your fangs and it draws my will out of me. Makes me weak."

"And oh so pliable." Odette bit her again, hands resting on Laurine's hips and keeping her upright. Kailyn wanted to run forward, to scream, but she was completely frozen by the sight of Odette training her crush. Horror and arousal mixed in her, because Laurine was clearly enjoying herself, the ecstasy of a vampire's kiss coursing through her body…

But with each swallow, Odette took more and more of Laurine's will, and that was about the most terrifying thing that Kailyn could have imagined. Laurine, pretty, smart Laurine losing all that fire and intellect that had so attracted Kailyn.

Odette finally pulled her fangs out, still holding Laurine's body against her. "You know what she's feeling right now," Odette said conversationally. "She's drowning in desire, and someone's going to have to quench it. The longer I leave her alone, the hornier she's going to become. It won't stop until she orgasms." She bent her head again, but only to lay a kiss on the area of Laurine's neck she had so recently bitten. "In the state she's in, she won't resist me, and you won't be able to stop me. I'll take her body and her mind."

"Unless?" It was hard to force the word out, especially knowing that Odette wanted Kailyn to say it. There was a catch, a trap baited especially for Kailyn, and she was very much afraid that the time to escape that trap had already passed.

"Unless you let me take _your_ mind." Odette smiled. "You're very good, Kailyn, that's why I went looking for a weak spot. I promise not to make you do anything contrary to your nature."

"Pfah." The response slipped out before Kailyn could consider the wisdom of it, but fortunately Odette appeared to be more amused than anything else.

"You would use your formidable talents in my service," Odette continued. "I assure you that there is no love lost between vampires and other types of supernaturals. Believe it or not, all I really want in this world is to survive."

"And hot sex slaves." Kailyn wanted to take the words back as soon as they exited her mouth, but again, Odette's response was amusement.

"Well, what's the point of having mind control abilities if you don't use them in a self-indulgent manner?" Odette chuckled, twirling her fingers in Laurine's long black hair. "But she would be yours primarily, Kailyn. When I don't need her as a source of blood, she would be yours to play with."

This time, Kailyn bit back on her instinctive response, which was to tell Odette that she didn't want to 'play with' Laurine, she wanted to _be_ _with_ Laurine.

"I should say," Odette continued, "that if you refuse, I'll simply keep her and break her until there's nothing left, then hand her over to someone who won't care what happens to her. And you know there's no way to stop me." The low light glinted off her fangs as she smiled. "I'll simply take her and leave, and by the time you track me down it will be too late. Of course, she may not want you after this. But we both know I could fix that for you."

Kailyn looked at Laurine again and, just for a moment, wondered if the other woman was worth all of this; worth giving up her freedom and her free will. But she knew the answer. She'd known the truth of the whole situation as soon as she saw Odette with Laurine. Knowing didn't make it any easier to bear.

"What do I have to do?"

Odette smiled, letting Laurine slip from her grasp to land in an untidy heap on the floor. Not, Kailyn thought with some measure of despair, because Odette was careless, but more because most of Laurine's mind was focused on Odette, and sex, and Odette…

Like hers soon would be.

Odette took Kailyn's chin in both hands, tilting her head up so that Kailyn was forced to look into Odette's dark eyes. "Relax and let my power wash over you," Odette purred. "I know you've got some defenses up; you're going to have to let them down before I can take your mind."

The discipline of keeping a vampire's power at bay had been a hard one for Kailyn to learn, and it was just as hard to consciously not employ those strategies so that Odette could have access to her mind. Kailyn felt a light tingling sensation settle over her body, and the pull of Odette's eyes went from merely compelling to utterly irresistible.

"That's it," Odette crooned gently. "Feel my power washing over you, driving out all your thoughts. Let it pull you further under, let it take you deeper."

Kailyn could swear she felt her thoughts get pushed out of her head by the seductive lure of Odette's power, singing through her veins. The type of power that made you want to give into it, to get pulled deeper as Odette was telling her, again and again, _deeper_ and _further down for me, there's a good girl._

And then a single word escaped her lips. "Blank." She was blank for Odette. A canvas waiting to be painted.

"Blank." She said it again, and forgot who she was saying it for, only that the voice was telling her to, and she had to listen to the voice.

"Blank." The voice wrapped itself around her and made her feel so good, every part of her body tingling with that delicious electricity, the _power_ that made everything the voice said true.

"Blank." The power pulled at her, tugging, until it had seeped into every nook and cranny of her body. There was nowhere in her that remained untouched.

"Blank." There was a brief flash of pain, but pain didn't matter when she was blank, and anyway it was instantly followed by another surge of power, this one hot and raw and overwhelming. It made her knees weak as it took from her, drawing her essence out and making it a part of something greater.

"Blank." She was so aroused. She had never been this aroused in her entire life. Thoughts of sex were flooding her mind, a thousand tantalizing flashes of kisses and heat and pressure and skin on skin and …

"B-blank." She wasn't sure why she had to keep repeating that word, because it wasn't quite true anymore. Being purely blank would require the heat and the arousal to go away, and she didn't want that, she wanted more of it, she wanted it to keep going and never stop, ever…

"Buh—bl, blaaa—" But if it never stopped, then she'd never climax, and oh, climaxing would feel so good, would ensure that even more of that warmth and arousal pulsed through her, and something else, something where she would stop being —

_Now, Kailyn._

With that silent command the last of Kailyn's resistance vanished under the intensity of her climax, and she felt that warm power anchor itself in her, making an already impossibly pleasurable climax that much more pleasurable.

_I am Mistress Odette, and you are mine now._

There was no part of Kailyn left that would, or could, put up any resistance to that thought as it echoed through her mind and body.

_I am Mistress Odette, and you are mine._

* * *

"Clarity."

The word and the press of a finger against her forehead brought Laurine out of whatever daze she had fallen into. That Odette had put her into.

It didn't clear everything, though; she was still incredibly horny and filled with a yearning for Odette's touch. Laurine pressed her hand to the side of her neck and felt the bite marks. "What did you do?"

"The type of binding that ensures that you will remain aroused and favorably inclined towards me for the next few hours," Odette said. "I could have done more, but — as pretty as you are, darling, you were only the bait for my true prize."

That was when she saw Kailyn, laying on the floor and muttering to herself. Her eyes had rolled back in her head and she seemed completely unaware of her surroundings.

"What — Kailyn —" She couldn't finish the sentence, a mixture of horror and arousal stealing the unspoken words from her throat.

"A much, much deeper binding that she's currently in the process of strengthening." Odette placed her hands on Laurine's shoulders, massaging gently, and it was an effort not to just melt into that touch. "It would take someone of extraordinary skill and power to break it now, and although you have many positive attributes —"

"Stop." Laurine felt almost angry at how Odette continued to dismiss her as unimportant and powerless, the consolation prize, the "free" in "buy one get one free".

"Spirit. I like that." Odette chuckled and stepped away from Laurine. "She accepted it for you, Laurine. If she hadn't, you'd be the one broken and writhing on the floor. I told her I'd wipe your mind and hand you over to someone who didn't care what happened to you next."

"Would you have?"

Odette just smiled, shaking her head. "Does it matter now? She believed me. She also believed that I would permit the two of you to remain together. That promise, though, I can break without sacrificing her loyalty. So. You may go."

Laurine stared at her, open-mouthed. "But this is my house!"

"And I promise to return it to you in a few hours time. Rejoin your friends, or find another bar. I do not care. I have what I came for. "

This was all wrong. Kailyn wasn't supposed to be helpless, in the process of being irrevocably bound to a vampire. Kailyn was supposed to stop by and smile, and accept the cup of coffee that Laurine offered her, and …

Understanding dawned too late. She felt as though she'd almost had it earlier, but it had been lost along with the rest of her thoughts under Odette's power. She wanted Kailyn. She had always wanted Kailyn.

And if she left now, she'd never know if there could have been something between them.

"What if I stay?"

Odette nodded, as though that was what she had been expecting Laurine to say just that. "Truthfully, your life would not need to change that much. You would need to be available to me on any night I wished it, and take pains to conceal your relationship with me. I can offer suggestions, but I often find that my, ahem, _donors_ , are the best ones to make such decisions."

"And I get to see Kailyn."

"As often as you like. Perhaps if you're both very, very good, I'll let her live here."

This was still all wrong; a lifetime commitment when they barely knew each other. But Kailyn had thought that Laurine was worth sacrificing everything for. If Laurine walked away, then that sacrifice meant absolutely nothing.

The clarity that Odette had granted her was beginning to fade under the pressing need of her body, the heat that came flooding back through her body as she looked at Kailyn. "Is — is she —"

"Climaxing? Mm." Odette touched Kailyn's forehead. "Not at the moment. Perhaps you can help her with that."

Laurine was moving almost before Odette had finished speaking, kneeling besides Kailyn's still-writhing body and beginning to remove her clothing. A part of her screamed that this was an invasion, that she was taking advantage of Kailyn, but that part was quickly being silenced by Laurine's ever-growing need for the other woman.

Odette put her hand on Laurine's shoulder, sending a shiver up her spine. When she spoke, her words resonated in Laurine down to her bones, much as when Odette had first approached her at the club. "Use your fingers, pretty one."

Laurine found herself obeying, sliding first one finger into Kailyn's dripping cunt, then another. The low muttering from Kailyn's mouth ceased for a few moments as Kailyn gasped out her renewed pleasure, then began again.

"Lose yourself in her. In her heat, her skin … her _words_."

It was all too easy to do just that, to kiss Kailyn's neck while her fingers roamed freely across the other woman's cunt, to nibble at Kailyn's earlobes and tilt her head _just so_ and hear the words Kailyn spoke between gasps of pleasure.

"… serve Mistress Odette, obey Mistress Odette, worship Mistress Odette …"

At first, Kailyn's words were a distraction from what Laurine really wanted, which was to fuck Kailyn's brains out, but they soon slid into the background, providing a kind of soundtrack to what Laurine was doing to Kailyn. A reminder that Odette had put them both in this situation, forced both of their hands to the point where Kailyn was lost in mindless bliss and Laurine was …

" … body belongs to Mistress Odette, my mind belongs to Mistress Odette, both are hers to use when she wants, how she pleases, forever and always …"

Laurine would have thought that Kailyn would break by now, given how on edge she'd been before Laurine even touched her. But words just kept spilling out of Kailyn's mouth, words about Mistress Odette and, and what Kailyn did and would do for Mistress Odette, and …

"Yes, Mistress! Yes!" Kailyn clenched tight around Laurine's fingers, her head hitting the ground hard as her entire body shook with the force of her climax. It was all Laurine could do to hold on, because her own desires had gone untended and she _wanted_ Kailyn, and maybe she could get Kailyn to do something about that …

Except that Kailyn wasn't in control of herself. Kailyn belonged to Mistr— to Odette. Laurine raised her head and looked up at Odette, who just smiled down at her.

"Please," Laurine said after a long moment.

Odette looked at her, and there was no pull in those eyes, no dark gaze that Laurine couldn't help but fall into. She was waiting for something.

Laurine had no choice but to give Odette what she wanted. "Please. Mistress Odette."

"Good girl," Odette said, and bent forward to sink her fangs into Laurine's neck once more.


End file.
